Diamonds Droog
|aka = Draconian Dignitary |specibus = Cuestick and Guns/Diamonds |modus = Deck of Cards |style = Perfect punctuation and syntax. |like = Gray Ladies, Licorice Swedish Fish |hate = |music = }} 'Diamonds Droog is a member of the dastardly Midnight Crew. Biography Diamonds Droog was originally the Draconian Dignitary, an Agent of Derse in the trolls' session of Sgrub. He was exiled to Alternia during the course of the session, and eventually formed the Midnight Crew along with Jack Noir, the Courtyard Droll, and the Hegemonic Brute. Diamonds is the tall, intimidating-looking fellow of the Midnight Crew. He wears a suit similar to Hearts Boxcars, but he adds a tie as an accessory, which none of the other members wear. His hat is also easily identifiable as his, and the combination of these personal traits make him to appear to be quite vain, but that's totally justified because of how classy he is. He appears to have been part-inspired by the gang in Anthony Burgess' novel "A Clockwork Orange." The most noticeable references are his name, his weapon, and his general propensity for violence and lashing out when displeased. His name might also be a reference to the Con Air character Diamond Dog, which, given John's love of the film and the obvious importance of Nick Cage in Homestuck, makes this likely. "Droog" is slang for "friend", a callback to how diamonds are the symbol of moirallegiance, as well as the phrase "Diamonds are a girl's best friend". He is also Aradia's exile, and the one that made her attack Vriska. Personality Though he may have a very short temper while being sadistic and ruthless, Droog is efficient and professional. He has murderous tendencies and an affinity for but also considers himself the most well-dressed and civilized of the crew, with multiple Backup Hats and custom-tailored suits in storage rather than just a single Backup Hat like his fellows. His short temper is not quelled by his fellow members, as he will lash out at them if they do something he feels is against his own moral fibers or violates the quality of what it is to be in something as mysterious and shadowy as the Midnight Crew. He also reads the pin-up magazine "The Gray Ladies", but conceals it from the rest of the Midnight Crew (and ) inside an ordinary newspaper. Inventory Diamonds Droog has five weapon slots and one inventory slot. All of his items double as playing cards. His weapon of choice is the Ultra-Violence Cuestick, but he also keeps an array of firearms equipped. His inventory slot holds his Deck of Cards, which is also a Brawlsoleum. He considers this the most appropriate conveyance for his many Backup Hats and Finely Tailored Suits (it is not known why he doesn't instead use a Battledrobe like Clubs Deuce). The Brawlsoleum also contains additional weaponry, including a Sniper Rifle and several Pistols. He also keeps an issue of The Gray Ladies hidden in the Gazette. He keeps two Swedish Fish in one of his Backup Hats. 's medic and tailor, , was previously imprisoned in the Brawlsoleum. This was appropriate, as Diamonds is a character who is "dressed to the nines". Abilities Diamonds has no supernatural abilities to speak of. However, his intelligence and perception, as well as his inability to be confused by silly things like time travel differences, make him incredibly savvy and very dangerous. While performing Hive Ragtime: Fill 'Em with Midnight, Diamonds Droog blows a mean saxophone. Category:Fan-Requested Category:Midnight Crew Category:Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Antagonists/Enemies Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Problem Sleuth Characters Category:Problem Sleuth Protagonists/Allies Category:Problem Sleuth Antagonists/Enemies Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies